primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Diictodon
Diictodon is a therapsid herbivore at lived about 255 million years ago. They are closely related to mammals hence their mammal like behavior. There is plenty of evidence that gnawing animals like rats and squirrels are attracted to electricity cables no one is sure why. Bio Episode 3.3 A colony of about 15 Diictodon came through an anomaly from their home era of the Permian to a hospital and began chewing through the electrical wiring. One fell out through the roof and was captured by Connor and Becker. When Abby captured another Diictodon, its distress call lured the other Diictodon back through the anomaly. However, the anomaly closed before the last Diictodon could go through, and it and the Diictodon Connor and Becker had captured were adopted by Connor and Abby and named Sid and Nancy. Primeval Evolved Week 3 Diictodon are featured in your sketchbook. Episode 3.5 Because Connor is forced to live in the ARC temporarily, Sid and Nancy live there too. Sid escaped from his cage and ran rampage around the ARC, chewing through some wires of the Anomaly Detection Device and nearly destroying it along the way. He also began wandering around the ARC through the air shafts, but was eventually recaptured by Connor and put back in his cage with Nancy. Episode 3.6 When Connor moved to James' flat, Sid and Nancy came with him and were a constant source of grief for Lester; tearing up some of his classified files while they were in his car's boot. Episode 3.8 Sid and Nancy ate Lester's exclusive party invite and chewed up his coat. Episode 3.9 Abby brought Rex to Lester's flat so that he, Sid and Nancy could keep each other company, and the two Diictodon met Rex for the first time. Series 5 It has been confirmed by the producers that Sid and Nancy are currently "keeping their heads low" in the menagerie along with the Dracorex and the Mammoth. Trivia *They are the last creature to come through an anomaly before Nick died. *Diictodon is the last creature (discounting the clones) Nick encounters. *This is the third species to be kept in the present by a member of the ARC. *They were one of the only creatures to be named along with Coelurosauravus, a T-Rex in Extinction Event, the Dromaeosaurus in Episode 5.3 and possibly the Dracorex. *Diictodon is the second mammal-like reptile to appear in Primeval. *This may be the first underground anomaly as Diictodon are burrowers and the anomaly is just big enough to have opened inside a Diictodon burrow. This would also explain why Rex wasn't sent through the anomaly when it lead to his home era. Gallery Image:Abby,_Connor,_And_Diictodons.jpg|Connor and Abby with Sid and Nancy Image:Diictodon promo.jpg|promotional image Episode3.3 10.jpg|A Diictodon scurrying on the floor Episode3.3 13.jpg|Nick and Abby observe two Diictodons Episode3.3 14.jpg|A Diictodon steals a Pregnant Woman's blanket Episode3.3 19.jpg|Abby stares at a Diictodon Two diictodons.jpg|The Diictodons come out of the anomaly Diictodons t anomaly.jpg|The Diictodons scurry back trough the anomaly Run!.jpeg|The Diictodons respond to the distress call Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Permian creatures Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Synapsids Category:Paleozoic creatures Category:Promotional Creatures